Who're They?
by JustAPrincess
Summary: Meet 4 girls called named Miya, Erika, Hana, and Ichigo. They're called Rocker Jets. They work for Shining's Agency since... yesterday! First, they were street performers, Shining seemed to be passing by and heard their music. But what's their story?
1. Story's About

Meet 4 girls called named Miya, Erika, Hana, and Ichigo. They're called Rocker Jets. They work for Shining's Agency since... yesterday! First, they were street performers, Shining seemed to be passing by and heard their music. But what's their story?


	2. How It All Started

"Hi! I'm Miya~! Nice to meet ya!" Miya said and smiled brightly before hugging Syo. Syo tried to get off of her grasp.

"Help me!" He screamed to his bandmate, Itokki. He pried her off him.

"You were squeezing him to tight!" Itokki said and Syo was gasping for air. Miya frowned and started to talk.

"I... I didn't mean to... I... I w-wanted to be... to be... to be nice...!" She said before crying. Itokki and Syo jumped on surprise.

"Uh oh! Uh... Uh... P-please don't cry! I'll buy you ice cream!" Itokki said. She didn't stop.

"Um... um... um..." Syo said and she wiped her tears, but more was still falling. Ichigo, Erika, and Hana ran in the room.

"Is something wrong Mi?" Hana asked Miya. She nodded.

"I was trying to be NICE! WAHHH!" Miya said and hugged Hana. Hana sighed and took a chocolate bar out of her front pocket.

"Just smile and eat this chocolate bar!" Hana said and Miya stopped. She smiled and took the chocolate bar, running out of the room.

Syo and Itokki sighed in relief and looked at the two girls.

"Don't mind Miya. She's just a girl who acts like a five year old. If she cries, just give her some sweets." Hana said. Syo nodded.

"So... who are you guys? Why are you in the Master Course dorms?" Itokki asked.

10 Hours Earlier:

"_I dive into frozen waves _

_Where the past comes back to life _

_Fight fear for the selfish pain _

_It was worth it every time _

_Hold still right before we crash _

_Cause we both know how this ends _

_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass _

_And I drown in you again _

_Cause you are the piece of me _

_I wish I didn't need _

_Chasing relentlessly _

_Still fight and I don't know why _

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? _

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? _

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

_Walk on through a red parade _

_And refuse to make amends _

_It cuts deep through our ground _

_And makes us forget all common sense _

_Don't speak as I try to leave _

_Cause we both know what we'll choose _

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep _

_And I'll fall right back to you _

_Cause you are the piece of me _

_I wish I didn't need _

_Chasing relentlessly _

_Still fight and I don't know why _

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? _

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

_Why are you my clarity? _

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? _

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_" Rocker Jets sang while Erika plays her black guitar. People clapping and throwing money in her guitar case.

"Thank you so much! This is enough for the orphanage!" Miya said and put the money in her wallet. Just then, Shining Saotome walked up to them smiling, not revealing his eyes like always.

"Hello there, may we help you?" The formal girl, Ichigo asked him.

"Helloo~~! My name is Shining Saotome~! I heard your music and you all have talent~! What are your names?" Shining asked mixing English and Japanese words together.

"I'm Ichigo." "I'm Hana." "I'm Miya~!" "I'm Erika... and we're..." "Rocker Jets!" The girls said. He laughed with his hands on his hips, dancing around.

"Now then Rocker Jets... Would you like to be idols~?!" He asked and Miya, being a hyper 12 year old she is, nodded rapidly, before jumping around.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" She screamed and started to dance, she finished her dance with a flip.

"Well..." Ichigo started. Miya stopped and ran to her. She fell on her knees and grabbed the hem of her dress.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" She screamed, doing her puppy dog eyes, Ichigo tried to resist, but failed.

"Oh... FINE!" She said and Miya cheered.

Back To The Present:

"And that's what happened!" Hana said and they nodded.

"Alright then! Welcome to The Master Course!" Itokki said and stared at Ichigo's clothes which was all black and gothic/punk like. She noticed his curious looking stare and stepped up to him.

"You know it's not nice to stare at people's appearances just because they're different than you!" Ichigo said and walked away putting her earphones on, listening to loud rock.

Hana sighed and looked at the guys who was shocked.

"I'm sorry about Ichigo. She just doesn't like people when they judge her." Hana said and went to her room.

Hana's room was painted bright yellow with green leaves on the ceiling. Her new bed was green and yellow with flowers on the bottom of the covers. A study corner with many writing utensils and papers to complete the set, a piano, and a balcony. She had a Plasma TV glued to the wall.

Ichigo's room was painted black with white stripes, her new bed white with black hearts as a design, a study corner, a drum set on the other corner, and a balcony. She also had a Plasma TV glued to the wall, a mini fridge next to the study corner, and a bathroom.

Miya's room was painted purple with pink hearts on the top ceiling. Her new bed is attached to the wall, it was green with purple stars on them. She had a study corner, a Plasma TV, a mini fridge, and a bathroom along with a balcony.

Erika's room was blue with orange bird designs on the ceiling. Her bed orange with blue zig zag patterned duvet. She had a study corner, Plasma TV, a mini fridge, a bathroom along with a balcony also. A piano at the other corner looking new.

"Nice, not like what I had in the orphanage." They said the same thing in different rooms.


End file.
